masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline
This article denotes Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline by the order of created fan-fictions that affect the others made by him. Council Era (CE) 1900 CE Dr. Carol assumes control of Site B and re-directs the geth to protect their creators research. 2100 CE Caelus Derolus is born. 2118 CE Elin is created. 2124 CE Kani Polaris is born. Zel'Aron nar Idenna is born. 2136 CE Yana'Naaman is born. 2144 CE Kani graduates from Noter Dame and gets admitted into science studies. Becomes Earth's most known scientist. Hunnigan James is born. 2145 CE Vayla Demrega and Nisa Demrega are born as twins Zel'Aron embarks on pilgrimage. 2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. 2149 CE Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, incased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military exploratary spearhead of humanity. Rami Polaris is born Ivanov Kiril is born. 2150 CE Kallen V'lera is born. Jule Kanrus is born. 2153 CE Delen Keara is born. 2155 CE The Genesis group is founded by quarian outcast Apor'Talso as result of the continued opposition against quarians from the galactic community. Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 - 2183 CE) 2157 CE: The First Contact War Humanity makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War. and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. Kani's husband, Vicker Polaris is killed by turian forces. In order to protect work, Kani had developed an AI to act as a information "bank" to ensure sensitive information is not acquired by invading turian forces. Dies from an explosion from the ensuing fight. 2160 CE Vecil Pearce is born. The Genesis group is dissolved as a result of a severe attack from the Turian Hierarchy's 26th Armiger Legion that attacks their main base of operations. 2163 CE Sero'Zoyu is born. Vayla Demrega accepts Dr. Deos' offer to take the job of assistant nurse aboard the Citadel. Forcing her father to keep chieftain status until his daughter's return. 2164 CE Following the continued hunt for the surviving Genesis members, Zel'Aron's affiliation with the group is discovered by mercenaries he willingly allied himself with. In a last ditch attempt, he flee's to the Citadel to escape the mercs. Before escaping, he suffers a suit rupture and exploits the need for medical attention to successfully pass the genetic screening. During his recovery at the clinic he is greeted to Vayla Demrega, the clinics new employee. At the peak of his recovery Zel had managed to impress her with his experience with medical history. Both marry within the next 5 months in secret and decide to live aboard the VP1 Vilio, a multi-species ship. 2165 CE Dail Demrega is born. The SSV Stuttgart is constructed. Due to the growing reputation of Vecil's parents, rival assassins break into his home which results in a brief fight. In the ensuing fight a thermal candle falls onto the floor causing the apartment to be engulfed in flames within a matter of minutes. Woken up by the fight Vecil makes for the walkway across his front door and shimmies along the railing but loses his balance from an explosion from his home. He falls below the walkway and hits head on a hard object, causing him to lose conscious. Upon waking up he is unable to remember the event that lead to him being under a burning apartment. 2168 CE Yana'Naaman enlists aboard the SSV Stuttgart and is named acting second-lead engineer at the behest of Edger R. Williams, the ship's lead engineer who commended her engineering skills. Rami Polaris enlists aboard the ship with her friend Hunnigan Polaris. Perin'Tagon is born Jeen'Razaar is born 2169 CE Rami leaves for Earth to visit relatives. On her way to a transport heading for earth, she goes into labor. Is helped by a turian C-Sec officer who leads Rami to the nearest hospital. Without her knowing, Hunnigan is called for one last mission, in actuality is really called back by the Illusive Man. In order to ensure his son's kidnapping is a success, Hunnigan has his and Rami's financial status maxed, leaving her with very little funds to care for her son. Subsequently, Sal Polaris is born on the Citadel. Without her husband and no financial means to care for her son, Rami is forced to give her son to Aliana T'Nola. An asari from Thessia who arrived at the Citadel for family matters. As planned, the kidnapping of his son is placed underway. To the surprise of Hunnigan, both operatives that were sent to retrieve his son, are repelled by Aliana's presence in the home he was being raised in. Both operatives flee but are soon captured by C-Sec. Hunnigan abandons the project and proceeds with the next phase without his son. Anoska'Jakkan is born Patius Vardas is born. 2172 CE On the border of the Terminus Systems, Dail's homeship is attacked by Batarian slavers who take a risky attempt to capture the ship, knowing the other side of the border is heavily guarded by the Systems Alliance. In the panic, Vayla places her son into the only remaining escape pod while Zel is killed while ensuring his family is taken to safety. She is captured and put up for ransom only to be rescued by regularly patrolling Alliance ship. She is eventually freed but is left without her own family. During the Vilio's reactor overloading, Dail's escape pod is intercepted by quarian pilgrim Nel'Kanaar who finds out he is a descendent of a member of the Genesis. Knowing he will not be accepted if discovered, Nel removes the evident sign of the Genesis identity. Returning home, Nel is given the permission to raise Dail himself by his homeship's acting captain. 2177 CE Signs of a relationship form between Vayla Demrega and Caelus Derolus. 2178 CE Gal Kinerai is born. Two surviving members of the Genesis, a woman and a man along with a baby, flee from pursuing mercenaries to claim the bountys. One of them is killed while the other flee's with a baby in her arms. With no other place to run to, the woman places the baby upon the steps of someone's home and proceeds to leave. The baby is soon picked up by a human man who decides to bring him in. 2179 CE Sal Polaris is accidently exposed to element zero after a ship's eezo core, exposes eezo into the ventilation system. While playing a game of tag, Sal unknowingly breathes it in a form of dust. Arriving home he falls unconscious and is hospitalized. Fearing he will likely develop biotic potential Aliana bribes the hospital staff 5 millions credits to keep the matter confidential. 2180 CE Sal's birth mother, Rami Polaris, gets a chance to meet her only son after a request for a temporary leave. While alone, he witnesses his mother perform a series of martial arts in a simulation. Wanting for Sero'Zoyu embarks on her pilgrimage as of means to prove her father she is able to live up to her father's expectations of joining the Migrant Fleet marines. Within the first month Sero returns with an unclaimed fuel tanker. Lyrin Kanrus is born. 2181 CE A year after completing her pilgrimage General Idon'Zoyu falls ill. At his request he tells his daughter to let him die, knowing he will not survive any longer. 2183 CE Dail'Kanaar embarks on pilgrimage on hopes of finding his mother. To his discovery, he finds the remains VP1 Vilio and the room he was created in. Retrieves his family photo and follows a beacon trail which leads to an abandoned hanger that holds an old but working ship. Having found his pilgrimage gift, he continues his goal. Battle of the Citadel Sal Polaris rescues Vayla Demrega, his friend, Patius Varas, his father, and Dail'Kanaar to escape the Citadel. Finds other friends dead. Sal stays behind so his friends escape. Finds wandering quarian, Yana'Naaman hiding in a crate. Sal escorts her to safety. She is shot in stomach area and bleeds out 30 minutes later. Sal is emotionally impacted by her death and goes on a raging rampage to kill all geth that stand in his way. While on his way to retrieve Yana's body, he is stopped by rogue AI that was resurrecting the dead geth and is found out to be Kani Polaris. The mother of Rami. Kani finds new home inside her grandson's omni-tool. Sal keeps it a secret that he has an AI in his omni implant. Mass Effect: Destination Sal returns to the deceased Yana'Naaman. He closes her eyes in sympathy. Promises to inform her family of her death. He brings her body to the Migrant Fleet to inform her family that she has died. After that, Sal is happy to live with his mother again. Matron heads back to Thessia. Sal is congratulated for his bravery during the Battle of the Citadel. He feels little happiness toward the award given. A day later, he is approached by an asari that purposes a job for him. Meeting with Caelus, the asari greets herself to Sal. Mira T'Gosa along with Sal and Caelus, create the Citadel Security Special Forces. The organization is shown to the Citadel Council. They approve with it's creation and start developing. The decision of recruiting quarians is introduced by Sal Polaris. Delen Keara designs M14/486 powered armor. Armor is taken by Citadel officials and given to Sal Polaris. He is stated to be the new breed of soldier. Delen designs other armors for recommended soldiers and operatives. Shanato departs from Dail's omni-tool. Finds "new haven" in the SSV Stuttgart's ship core as ship AI. 2184 CE Jule Kanrus is granted new captain of the SSV Stuttgart. Technician's discover AI in central core. Kanrus finds who it is but AI begs for purpose in reality. Jule gives AI, Binder, a place in the central ship core. Binder becomes good use to crew aboard the SSV Stuttgart. Vayla meets Vecil Pearce. They have a 3 month friendship which becomes a relationship. Sal attends his family wedding. He meets his biological father and he apologizes for his past actions. Rami and Stark are officially married. A month after the wedding, Mira T'Gosa tells Sal of her loving behavior toward him. First the first time in Mira's life, she shares her consciousness with his. Admits she has been in love with him since they founded the CSSF. Mira and Sune T'Gosa' daughter, Xeena T'Gosa is born. The Citadel Adoption Agency declares Sal's family abusive and unfit for parenting. Moves back with step-mother. 2185 CE Sal heads to Eastern Russia with Vayla Demrega. A day later, Sal's birthday is celebrated by Vayla's family. Nephamus regains post-prothean senses. Is rewritten more further but still has prothean senses. Boundless begins. Escapes Collector base and enters the Milky Way. Evades Cerberus and Mercs to avoid capture. Gei Hinnom colonists discover Dr. Carol's research compound. They are stopped at the perimeter range from getting in. Unit 509 is seen on the roof of a shed inside it's perimeter and it's presence causes panic planetwide. Fire breaks out on Dail'Kanaar's homeship, killing 2 crewmembers. Their son is put under the care of Dail. 2186 CE Fei'Rarla, a young quarian pilgrim, crashes on Gei Hinnom and is brought in by the inhabitants of the base. She is fascinated by the geth's reasoning ability and decides to stay. Dr. Carol's and his assistants are captured. Escapes and kills Dr. Jen. Sends task force to clear nearby colony and kill every colonist in it. Carol then has the research base and colony destroyed to erase his existence. On the Citadel, Sal Polaris leaves the Citadel Security Special Forces for a month to join the Russian Federation. Mass Effect 3 begins. Juvonski and Rachellica Demrega are killed during the reaper occupation of Earth. And Nisa Demrega is gravely injured. Sal is in Russia enjoying his time. When suddenly, a village house is destroyed instantly. Sal ready's himself for the fight for his life. Vayla escorts orphange children to an underground cave system beneath her village. But are soon killed. Weeks later, Sal fights the reaper manipulator, Eternal. CSSF agents, Wade Valen, Mark Petcher, come to Earth to aid in it's desperate time of need. Kurlo, a 7 year old russian boy, dies from a reaper laser. Sal is emotionally impacted by his death. During the occupation, he meets Eternal. The SSV Stuttgart aids him in his final fight. After a brief fight, Eternal lands as a last ditch attempt to indoctorinate Sal. As he boards, the attempts prove unsuccessful. Sal fights his way to Eternals core and begins destroying his inner core. Before anymore damage is done, Eternal goes to Earth's orbit and explodes there. Sal begins to crash into the atmosphere. To soften the fall, he uses a piece of ship debris. However, the debris cracks and continues to fall Commander Shepard controls the Reapers at the cost of his own life to save the galaxy. Genophage is cured. David Anderson is confirmed dead along with the Illusive Man. Quarians make peace with the Geth. On Earth, Sal Polaris is found unconscious in deep forest miles away from the village he lived in. Is found by Vayla Demrega as she investigates the mysterious crash in the deep forest. Meanwhile, aid gathered by Commander Shepard, begin their journey home. 2187 CE Krila'Redias nar Rannoch is born. The Rannoch Defense Force is founded by the quarian admirals. 2189 CE 56% of the quarian population on Rannoch no longer have a need for their suits. 2190 CE The Citadel Security Special Forces disbands permantely. Phantom squad separates. Jkou travels back to his "isolated paradise" and wants to ensure his detainment is permanent. 2191 CE Krila'Kanaar nar Rannoch begins to walk for the first time. 2192 CE Sal Polaris is granted a stay on the quarian homeworld. He is congratulated by the admirals upon his arrival and his duty for the quarian people. During the 2nd day of his time on Rannoch, he meets Anoska'Jakkan. A former quarian marine. Anoska apologizes for the interrupt. She then asks him on a tour of the planet. During that tour, they formed a friendship which would then be a relationship months later. Anoska's neighbor grows suspicious of Polaris. During his 6th day, Anoska teaches him the basics of engineering. During his integration into quarian society, they give him a quarian name to officially make him a member of their society. 2195 CE Anoska finds Sal into his room. He states, "You may look more cuter without that mask". She looks away and laughs. Anoska grows really shy toward him. When sitting on the edge of his room bed, Anoska explains her feelings to Sal. He slowly removes her breathing mask. Anoska hands over the wine bottle she brought. The bottle contains white and red wine inside but is separated. The glass has 2 different lids. Sal and Anoska touch their heads together and watch the moon. They marry a 3 months later. 2199 CE Anoska talks to her husband about having a child. She looks to Artificial insemination. Their future child is conceived days later. Caelus, 99 years of age, passes away peacefully. 2200 CE Ifan'Kazah is born. 2205 CE Krila'Redias earns her adult name. 2219 CE Ifan is accepted into the Rannoch Defense Force.Category:Dantanius Category:Events